Alex Family-Nurse of the Year
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Alex was voted for being a care giver for the year & had a special banquet in his honor from the Hospital.


It was a busy day at Animal General Hospital. Melman was looking at the patients charts. Alex was just getting out from his break. Melman called Alex. ALEX! I need you. Alex went over to Melman. Alex could you take care of patient in room 301? He needs his lungs drained. I have a patient waiting in one of the consult rooms. I'll get right on it. Alex replied. Alex went to the supply room & got a drainage tube system & a drainage bag. Alex gowned up & went into the patient room. He was on oxygen with I.V. Meds.I My name is Alex & I'll be your nurse. I need to drain your lungs. Alex asks him to sit up in bed & put on his stethoscope to listen to his lungs under his gown. Deep Breath in & out. Alex demand. The Man coughed. Alex hook up the drainage bag & open up the drainage tube off the area & put a long needle in his back & poked his lungs. Fluids started to come out into a long tube & into the bag. Melman came into a room. he had him breathe into a breath meter to test his lungs & put the oxygen mask back on. How's it going? Melman asks. Almost done. the fluids stopped. Better? Alex ask the Man. Better thanks. Replied the man. Alex wrote down ounces of fluids on his chart & left. Melman talked to Alex. So are you ready for Next week? Are you kidding? I've ben working here for 5 years to be Nurse of the year. Melman put his hoof on him. Well You deserve it. Let's step in my office.

Alex sat down. Melman close the door. Melman sat at his desk. Alex, You know that their will be a banquet on Monday in your honored. You have your speech ready? Melman asked. Alex forgot about it. Oh My Gosh I forgot. My son had a baseball game last week & It just slipped out of my mimd. Melman forgive him. Don't worry You have the whole weakened to do it. A Nurse came in. Guys? Gun shot wound is coming stat. Alex & Melman ran down stairs to the Emergency room.

Alex came hone from work tired. Oh Man 10 hours of work. Alex collapsed on the recliner chair. Nitro came good your home. Nitro pulled out a permission slip. Can you sign my slip? My class is taking a trip to a space museum. Alex looked at Nitro. Nitro? Dad is very tired & had a long day. I was at work since 7am. Gia come downstairs. Nitro? leave your Dad alone. Hi Honey how was your day? Oh man. I ben on my feet for 10 hours plus Melman had me write up my speech over the weekend before the banquet on was surprise. That's right your nurse of the year award.

The next day, Alex put a do not Disturb sign on his door & closed it & got the index card out & start writing his speech. The cubs were playing their air hockey table until Gia went into their room. Boys. Can you keep it down. Your Dad is working. What's he working on? Simba asks. Gia responded. He's being awarded for nurse of the year & he needs to write up a speech.

Monday night, Alex was in his tuxedo on & went downstair. Everyone ready? asks Alex. We sure are said Gia. Everybody got out of the can & walk down a long hall was into a room were the banquet. Melman went up to the Microphone.I like to thank everyone for coming to tonights banquet. I like to introduce to you to our primary care giver. Few week ago, He treated a brain injury cub name Sammy who was in a car accident. While Malman spoke, Staff was wheeling a Sammy into a wheelchair. Look here he comes now. If it wasn't for our care giver, Sammy would not be alive today so I giving this certificate to of survival. Everybody clapped while Melman gave Sammy the certificate & hugged Sammy. Now the care giver who treated him deserves this trophy. Alex The Lion. Alex went up while everybody clapped for him. Melman hand Alex his trophy. Thank you Melman. Alex went up to the microphone.

Thank everyone. Alex got his index card out. I'm very proud to become a primary care giver if it wasn't for Melman. It all started when he was hypochondriac & I did care for him when he was really sick witch sets my career. Melman did once became my test subject when I was in nursing school. Melman was tearing up while Alex was speaking. Him & I work together as a team in the same Hospital. Thank you. Everybody clapped. Melman was crying. That was so beutiful. Dinner was being served plus desert.

Gia was talking to Melman. So was that all true that Alex told you? Melman responded. Yes It was. It just bring me memories & a flashback while we are at central park went up to the table. Gia gave Alex a hug. Oh Honey I'm so proud of you.

It was 8:30pm. The family went home. The kids were going to bed. Alex locked his trophy up in the display case. Alex was talking to himself. Thanks Melman. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I was today. Gia came downstair. Honey? lets go to bed.

The End


End file.
